Craignez la colère d'une mère
by yotma
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand la magie cesse son rôle d'observateur et venge ses enfants ? Viol non montré.j'ai changé de rating, car dans un des chapitres suivants, ça devient trash !oh ! Le OC, c'est la Magie .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un viol. Ce mot abominable tournoyait dans la tête de Harry qui frottait avec frénésie son corps maigre, brisé et sale. Il ressentait au fond de lui une salissure intense et tentait vainement de s'en débarrasser par des gestes brusques et saccadés.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Se faire salir au plus profond de lui-même par un professeur alors qu'il était sous sa protection. Il lui avait pourtant accordé toute sa confiance.

Le souaffle était dans son camp. Se battre pour eux malgré tout cela ou fuir et les laisser se débrouiller seuls contre Voldemort.

Cessant tous mouvements, alors que l'eau brûlante coulait sur son corps rougi par les frottements violents, l'idée de fuir le tentait de plus en plus. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Pourquoi devrait-il les aider, pourquoi ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait que 16 ans que diable, il était à l'âge où les jeunes pensaient à draguer les filles et à s'en vanter auprès de leurs copains et non penser à la mort des siens, à sa survie et à la guerre.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini, il allait quitter cet enfer aux faux airs de paradis et il les laisserait combattre seuls. Ce n'était pas un enfant de combattre un adulte, c'était à eux de le faire. Il avait suffisamment souffert dans sa courte vie, il y avait eu suffisamment de sacrifice de sa part, cette dernière épreuve était de trop, après des années de lutte, ce dernier coup du sort l'avait brisé aussi sûrement qu'un vase en cristal explose en percutant le sol.

Il cessa de martyriser son corps et reposa son front sur le mur humide afin de mieux y réfléchir. Il avait encore très mal à... aux... Il avait très mal et ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé. Hors, il ne pourrait rien cacher à Ron et à Hermione qui passeront leur temps à le questionner pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et ça, c'était hors de question. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Fort de cette décision, il coupa l'eau et ne fit pas attention au léger rayonnement qu'il émit quelques secondes. Il sortit de sous la douche et fut très surpris quand en s'approchant de la serviette, il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur à... aux... enfin bref. Il n'avait plus mal... enfin, il n'avait plus mal physiquement, mais il se sentait tellement sale que l'absence de douleur ne l'empêchera pas de partir oh non. Elle lui permettra plutôt d'accélérer sa fuite. Il s'habilla rapidement, rejoignit le dortoir et regarda avec surprise toutes ses affaires se ranger dans sa malle sans le moindre bruit. Puis, la malle prit la taille d'un lego, s'éleva et se déposa doucement dans le creux de la main de Harry. Le jeune homme la rangea dans sa poche puis regarda une dernière fois la chambre qui avait été la sienne depuis ses onze ans. Il était prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie loin de tout le monde, là où il serait à l'abri. Il tira les rideau pour faire croire qu'il dormait encore, puis fit ce qui lui avait fallu trois ans à faire, il se transforma en un magnifique phénix argenté et disparut dans un souffle glacial.

Il avait besoin d'argent dans sa nouvelle vie et donc, il devait passer à Gringotts. Il décida de vider ses comptes afin que personne ne puisse mettre la main sur la fortune de sa famille. Il était une heure du matin, mais peut-être qu'il restait des gobelins qui l'aideraient pour s'enfuir. Dans un souffle froid, un magnifique phénix apparut et découvrit une banque totalement vide, silencieuse et lugubre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida d'aller directement à son coffre pour ne pas se faire prendre quand il viendrait, car il viendrait pour le ramener et cela c'était hors de question. Il volait depuis quelques minutes quand il arriva devant le coffre 612, le sien. Il reprit forme humaine et sortit sa clé qu'il portait attaché à une chaîne en argent. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et dés que sa main toucha la porte, une femme d'une grande beauté apparut et lui murmura doucement :

_-_Mon petit Harry. Je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je suis à cent pour cent avec toi pour que tu puisses refaire ta vie. Je m'appelle Lïenaë, je suis la représentation physique de ta magie et j'ai tellement mal pour toi. J'ai essayé de le faire fuir, mais quelqu'un m'a bloqué, je ne pouvais rien faire. Pardonne-moi.

_-_Merci, je te pardonne, car tu as tenté de m'aider, je te ressentais quand j'allais vraiment mal.

_-_Je vais te donner un conseil, quand tu auras vidé ce compte, reprend ta forme de phénix et rejoins les profondeurs de Gringotts. Là, tu trouveras le compte de tes ancêtres. Ils t'aideront à retrouver ce que tu as perdu. Tu peux leur faire confiance tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ton bonheur. Va maintenant.

La jeune femme disparut alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant l'immense fortune des Potter. Il rendit à sa malle sa taille et la remplit de tout l'or qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Il observait avec fascination l'or y pénétrer et disparaître comme si elle n'avait pas de fond, il adorait vraiment la magie. Quand son coffre fut vidé, il donna à son bagage la taille d'un lego qu'il mit dans sa poche avant de reprendre la forme d'un phénix et de s'envoler vers les profondeurs de la banque sorcière. Le magnifique phénix vola dans l'immensité de la banque et croisa des dragons totalement aveugles après des années passées dans les profondeurs de la banque. Il s'arrêta devant un immense mur où se trouvait une immense porte ronde avec le chiffre 1 gravé dans la pierre et peint en or. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvait une statue représentant un homme entouré d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un serpent et d'un aigle. L'un de deux hommes en pierre regarda le phénix et dit :

_-_Qui es-tu ?

L'oiseau reprit sa forme humaine et Harry répondit :

_-_Je m'appelle Harry James Potter.

_-_Prouve-le par le sang.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors il demanda :

_-_Je dois faire couler mon sang, c'est cela ?

Avant que la statue puisse répondre, Harry fit apparaître une lame et s'ouvrit profondément la paume de sa main et posa sa main mutilée sur la porte. Le sang coulait avec force sur la porte et le sol. La statue se réveilla et cria :

_-_NON ! Ton sang ne doit pas couler !

Lïenaë réapparut et d'un geste fit disparaître la blessure et le sang. Puis elle lui dit :

_-_Tout ce que tu dois faire, Harry, c'est toucher la porte en disant ton nom et le nom de tes parents.

_-_Oh ! Désolé. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien. Les Dursley avaient bien raison, j'aurai dû mourir avec mes parents, dit Harry qui craqua d'un coup.

La statue et sa magie comprirent que le pauvre petit ne pouvait aller plus loin que quelqu'un devait l'aider à s'en sortir. Alors ils appelèrent les autres qui se mirent au boulot. Lïenaë emmena Harry à l'intérieur du coffre. Elle eut vraiment mal pour son sorcier en le voyant se recroqueviller dans un coin du coffre et pleurer lourdement. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps et retourna en Harry afin de le réconforter de l'intérieur. Tout à sa souffrance, Harry ne remarqua pas les quatre formes lumineuses apparaître et se séparer. L'une d'entre elles s'occupa exclusivement de Harry tandis que les autres s'occupaient à rassembler tout ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre ainsi que de réunir tous les coffres liés de près ou de loin aux Potter. Quand tout fut rassemblé et bien trié, l'une des silhouettes sortit la malle rétrécie de la poche de Harry pour lui rendre sa forme normale. Là, les silhouettes remplirent le bagage avec les tas qu'ils avaient fait. Ils furent stupéfaits par la puissance de la magie de l'enfant, car dès que quelque chose s'approchait de la malle, il devenait minuscule, de la taille d'un grain de poussière. En un rien de temps, tous les comptes des Potter furent totalement vidés et la malle de la taille d'un dé à coudre fut remise dans la poche du jeune garçon. Ensuite, les trois esprits firent une chose qui n'avait pas été vu depuis l'époque de Merlin, ils réunirent tous les domaines de la famille Potter et de ce fait recréèrent le domaine de Muir Dun.

Soudain une lueur apparut et une voix grave résonna :

_-_Le Domaine de Muir Dun est réapparu, mais il est habité.

_-_Est-ce par les Potter ? demanda l'une des silhouettes.

_-_Non !

_-_Alors chasse-les et que nul ne puisse pénétrer sur ces terres à part les Potter et ceux en qui la magie à toute confiance.

_-_Bien seigneur, cela sera fait.

Très loin de Londres, au delà de la mer d'Irlande, de l'autre côté de l'île verte, au large des îles d'Aran, une île légendaire venait de réapparaître sans que ceux qui avaient volé les terres le sachent. Monsieur et Madame Malefoy étaient heureux d'avoir réussi à acquérir cette île qui avait toujours appartenu aux Potter et ils virevoltaient joyeusement au rythme rapide de la grande valse brillante de Frederic Chopin. Les rires et les discussions plus ou moins politiques étaient les maîtres durant cette soirée où tout le gratin du monde sorcier était réuni. Tout le monde était centré sur leur petite personne et sur les « maîtres » des lieux, de ce fait, personne ne fit attention aux premières manifestations créées par le domaine contre les spoliateurs.

Cela commença par un léger halo autour des chandeliers, des lustres et des feux de cheminée. C'était tellement discret que personne n'y fit attention. Seuls les elfes de maisons savaient et tous se regroupèrent devant les portes de la salle de bals, silencieux et hautains. La musique cessa et Lucius Malefoy cingla :

_-_Comment osez-vous venir ici, elfes !

_-_Pitoyables sorciers. Le maître arrive et il vous chassera tous. Vous n'êtes pas les maîtres ici, vous n'êtes rien et la magie se vengera pour ce que vous avez fait à ce domaine.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette, allait lancer un doloris sur ce sa le elfe de maison quand les flammes des bougies et des feux explosèrent comme si quelqu'un venait de lancer de l'alcool dedans. Les femmes poussèrent des cris de terreur et s'éloignèrent de toutes sources de chaleur. Alors que les cheminées vomissaient des flammes immenses, une sensation de malaise prit tous les sorciers. Tous virent avec horreur les fenêtres se tordre comme si les vitres étaient aspirées de l'intérieur. Le silence était intense et les seuls qui ricanaient étaient les elfes de maisons qui savaient ce qu'il se passait. Après 13 ans d'esclavage, ils allaient bientôt être libres. Lucius s'approcha des vitres qui grinçaient et quand il effleura la surface, les fenêtres explosèrent. Le sorcier n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux que des éclats de verre lui déchiraient la peau du visage et le défiguraient. Tous les sorciers furent aussi blessés par les explosions jusqu'à ce que certains, vite suivis par les autres, dressent des boucliers les protégeant contre les éclats de verres. Bien protégés derrière leurs barrières de magie, ils virent les meubles raffinés venant du manoir Malefoy prendre violemment feu et devenir poussière. Lucius hurla de rage en voyant des meubles plus que centenaires être détruits. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que toutes les possessions des Malefoy furent détruites y compris leur garde-robe.

Brusquement, des meubles d'une magnifique facture apparurent à la place des anciens et là où se trouvait auparavant le portrait des Malefoy, se trouvait maintenant un portrait immense qui représentait les derniers Potter, James, Lily et un bébé à la touffe noire et aux yeux verts. Tous étaient stupéfaits et le Ministre de la Magie murmura :

_-_Monsieur Malefoy, je crains que...

Une autre explosion eut lieu et toutes les portes et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent violemment. Les sorciers poussèrent des cris de terreur quand une force extrêmement puissante les propulsa au delà du portail. Les sorciers furent projetés violemment sur le sol boueux alors qu'une pluie battante tentait de les noyer. Lucius tout couvert de boue se redressa et vit le portail se refermer cachant le magnifique domaine qui avait été le leur durant treize ans. Narcissa se mit à pleurer alors que le blason des Malefoy, un serpent étouffant un lion, était remplacé par celui des Potter, un phénix protégeant un lion et un serpent. De chaque côté du portail, les paons disparurent et à la place se trouvait deux dragons aux crocs acérés. Lucius était abasourdi puis il explosa de colère et hurla :

_-_Je suis le maître de ces lieux, laissez-moi passer !

Les dragons regardèrent vers le sorcier blond et l'un des deux répondit froidement :

_-_Ahahahah ! Toi pitoyable sorcier sans pouvoir ? Tu n'es rien, tu n'es pas le maître. Le maître arrive, le gardien va bientôt reprendre sa place et vous sorciers perdrez vos droits sur la magie. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici microbe ! Pars et ne reviens jamais.

Les deux dragons reprirent leur immobilité première alors que tous comprenaient ce qui c'était passé. Le ministre murmura :

_-_Avalon ! C'est Avalon. Seuls les gardiens de la magie ont le droit d'y vivre. Par Merlin ! Que faisiez-vous dans le domaine des Gardiens Malefoy ! Si le gardien l'apprend, il peut vous retirer toute magie et vous savez qu'ils l'ont déjà fait auparavant.

Lucius était vert de rage, il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus ce domaine et qu'il allait être obligé de se réinstaller dans le manoir Malefoy, dix fois plus petit que le domaine Muir Dun. Tous les invités disparurent afin de colporter la nouvelle, mais quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils ne se rappelaient plus ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire, comme s'ils avaient reçu un sort d'oubliette. Mais leur faire oublier quoi ? Bonne question.

A Gringotts, dans le coffre numéro un, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux sous les cajoleries de l'être près de lui. Quand il se sentit prêt, il leva les yeux vers celle qui l'avait aidé et vit une belle femme aux yeux de biche. Avec un doux sourire, elle lui dit :

_-_Harry, tu vas te transformer en phénix et rejoindre l'endroit qui te sera montré par ta magie. Là, tu auras la vie que tu aurais toujours dû avoir.

_-_Merci Madame. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Tu le sauras quand tu seras arrivé et que tu regarderas la galerie de portrait, là, tu nous verras. Saches que plus jamais tu n'auras à combattre si tu ne le veux pas.

_-_Merci.

L'esprit eut un grand sourire en lisant le soulagement dans les yeux de Harry. Elle le serra contre elle une dernière fois, puis alors que les autres disparaissaient, lui dit :

_-_Va maintenant, la banque va bientôt ouvrir et ils te chercheront.

_-_Merci pour tout, madame.

Harry se transforma en phénix et disparut de Gringotts pour réapparaître dans les airs en suivant une flèche qu'il était le seul à voir. Il volait rapidement, quand il entendit un cri derrière lui. Étonné, il ralentit et vit une petite chouette blanche qui battait des ailes comme une folle pour le rattraper. Harry fut vraiment heureux de voir sa plus fidèle amie et l'accueillit en chantant joyeusement. Hedwige hulula de soulagement en rattrapant son maître et ami. Tous les deux reprirent leur vol. Harry volait tranquillement afin de ne pas fatiguer sa chouette. Les deux oiseaux furent étonnés quand ils virent un orage installé pile au-dessus de l'endroit désigné par la flèche. Ils traversèrent le bouclier du domaine... enfin, Harry traversa les barrières, car Hedwige fut violemment repoussée par elles. Harry fit demi-tour, se posa sur une branche et chanta :

_-__Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas passer ?_

_**-Parce qu'elle vient du mal.**_

_-__Non, elle est mon amie et j'ai toute confiance en elle. Elle a toujours été avec moi dans les moments les plus douloureux. _

_-__**Alors elle peut rentrer !**_

Harry observa la chouette blanche qui avait pris de l'élan et fonçait droit vers les barrières et ne fut pas arrêtée par les boucliers. Ce fut donc une fusée blanche qui passa devant un phénix très amusé. La chouette se posa à côté du phénix et ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air vexé. La chouette allait hululer, quand un cri résonna de l'autre côté du portail :

_-_POTTER ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Harry pencha la tête et vit Lucius Malefoy complètement trempé fulminer et tempêter devant les portes closes. Harry siffla :

_-Que fait cette sale fouine ici, il n'a rien à faire là !_

Le blond poussa un cri quand une magie puissante le souleva et le projeta dans la mer déchaînée avec son épouse. Les deux blonds virent avec stupéfaction le portail reprendre sa place originale, bien avant la plage, là où le socle océanique s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'océan Atlantique. Les deux sorciers n'eurent plus d'autre choix que transplaner pour rejoindre leur ancien manoir. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans le domaine de Muir Dun, les elfes de maison virent deux oiseaux s'amuser chanter et hululer. Cependant, Harry cessa de jouer quand il vit une centaine d'elfes de maison blessés et pour certain avec des plaies assez graves. L'oiseau argenté se posa sur l'épaule de chaque elfe et pleura lourdement afin de les soigner de la manière la plus efficace qui soit. Un elfe tendit un broc et l'oiseau le remplit à ras-bord, puis observa d'une branche d'arbre les elfes boire le puissant instrument de guérison. En peu de temps, tous les elfes étaient en pleine forme et prêts à danser le jerk toute la nuit. Le phénix pencha la tête de côté et chanta joyeusement. Sauf que son chant s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand les elfes de maisons se transformèrent en Haut Elfes.

L'un des elfes s'approcha de l'arbre où se trouvait Harry et lui dit :

_-_Maître Gardien, vous devez descendre !

Harry paniqua brusquement et s'enfuit à tire-d'aile dans le manoir suivit par Hedwige qui comprenait que son ami avait maintenant peur des hommes, comprenez par mâles. Les elfes étaient stupéfaits, normalement c'était à eux de paniquer, et non au gardien. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que cela arrive. Les elfes rentrèrent dans la demeure afin de retrouver leur nouveau maître et le découvrirent tout simplement dans le hall. Il n'avait plus la forme d'un phénix, mais d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert qui aurait dû être lumineux, mais qui, pour le moment, était noircie par une terreur et une épouvante anormales.

Harry pénétra dans le manoir et arriva bizarrement dans le hall et n'arrivait pas à en sortir, c'est comme si quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Il se posa et reprit forme humaine. Hedwige était posée sur son épaule et observait avec curiosité l'endroit où ils allaient dorénavant vivre. Harry sursauta quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il fut submergé par la panique en voyant des centaines d'homme qui le regardait avec perplexité, mais lui ne voyait dans leurs yeux qu'une perversité qui n'existait que dans son esprit.

Les elfes étaient très étonnés, mais leur étonnement se transforma en perplexité puis en inquiétude quand ils virent qu'à chaque pas que faisait leur roi, le jeune garçon faisait un pas en arrière, une terreur de plus en plus grande se lisant dans son regard émeraude. Quand le dos de l'enfant heurta le mur, tous virent que le gamin était fou de terreur. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, se protégea la tête de ses bras et murmurait :

_-_Je vous en supplie, ne me faite pas de mal. Je serais un bon garçon, mais ne me faite plus de mal.

Quand leur roi fit un autre pas, il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même et la chouette s'envola pour attaquer l'elfe afin de protéger l'enfant. Le souverain elfique recula, mais une elfe se précipita sur l'enfant et le prit dans une étreinte de mère. Cela déclencha une réaction violente de la part du jeune garçon qui poussa un cri de terreur. Il tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte et la panique aidant, il s'évanouit. L'elfe se tourna vers son roi et dit :

_-Votre majesté, je vais m'occuper de lui. _

_-Bien, fais-le, Arië. Fais en sorte qu'il te fasse confiance._

L'elfe salua son roi, puis prenant l'enfant trop maigre dans ses bras, l'emmena dans la chambre des maîtres-gardiens.

Loin de là, à Poudlard, quelques minutes après la fuite de Harry, dans le bureau du directeur, Severus Rogue rejoignit Albus Dumbledore et lui dit avec dégoût et rage alors que Fumseck lissait tranquillement ses plumes :

_-_Comme vous me l'avez ordonné, j'ai collé Potter et je l'ai violé. Il est complètement brisé et viendra manger dans votre main.

Aucun des deux ne vit le phénix cesser de lisser ses plumes dans un sursaut et se tourner vers les deux sorciers, ses yeux noirs luisant d'horreur devant ce qu'ils avaient osé faire. Ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il tenait Rogue qui ne pouvait lui désobéir sous peine de souffrances indicibles. Mais prendre sa virginité à un enfant, c'est un scandale, une honte. La colère commença à enflammer ses yeux qui devinrent rouge vif surtout quand Dumbledore répondit :

_-_C'est parfait. Dès qu'il arrivera, on lui effacera la mémoire et il fera tout ce qu'on voudra.

_-_Bien. Je vais aller me coucher.

_-_Bonne nuit Severus.

_-_Ne m'appelez pas Severus.

Le maître des Potions s'effondra sur le sol en ressentant une douleur atroce lui labourer le corps. Il n'arrivait même pas à crier car Dumbledore empêchait sa bouche de s'ouvrir avec un rictus amusé. Rapidement la douleur s'évanouit et le vieux directeur lui dit :

_-_Tu vois Severus, ton corps m'appartient, ta vie m'appartient, ton âme m'appartient.

Avec un regard calculateur, il obligea le jeune homme à lui faire une gâterie et il se déversa en frémissant dans la gorge de Rogue écœuré. Ensuite, il le tourna avec violence sur son bureau et le prit avec force, prouvant au maître des Potions que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Quand il se fut soulagé une seconde fois, il renvoya Rogue qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, humilié et meurtrie au plus profond de sa chair. Il ne resta que Dumbledore qui se rhabilla avec un sourire épanouit et Fumseck ulcéré. Le phénix n'avait jamais autant mérité de surnom d'oiseau de feu, les flammes de sa colère l'entourait, mais comme il n'était qu'un oiseau, Dumbledore n'y fit strictement pas attention, mal lui en prit. Fumseck s'envola, fit le tour de la pièce, puis piqua sur le directeur toutes serres dehors et violemment lui lacéra le visage et lui creva un œil, puis pour faire bonne mesure, il lui donna un puissant coup de bec sur le crâne. Dumbledore hurlait de douleur et tenta de tuer l'oiseau, mais la souffrance était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour le viser et Fumseck disparut dans une gerbe de flammes afin de rejoindre Harry.

Dumbledore en pleurait de douleur, le sang mêlé à de l'humeur aqueuse dégoulinait sur sa joue meurtrie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ce bon à rien de phénix était devenu complètement fou. La souffrance était si forte qu'il avait du mal à coordonné ses mouvements, il n'arrivait même pas à penser correctement. Ce n'est que quelques horribles minutes plus tard qu'il réussi à attraper sa baguette et à lancer un sort de soin faisant disparaître l'épanchement de sang et la douleur. Maintenant que la souffrance l'avait quitté, il réalisa l'étendu des dégâts quand il se regarda dans un miroir. Il était totalement défiguré, il n'avait plus l'air d'un papy gâteau, mais du frère jumeau de Fol Œil. De plus, les blessures infligées par les phénix étaient les pires, car elles ne disparaîtraient jamais. Pour cacher son nouveau visage, il serait obligé de mettre des glamours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Salopard de phénix. S'il lui mettait la main dessus, il le ferait cuire en brochette.

Il se lança un puissant sortilège, puis quand il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, il se vit parfaitement normal, bien que sa robe soit recouverte de sang et que ses blessures lui fassent mal. Il nettoya ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette puis en regardant l'heure, il décida d'aller se coucher afin que le sort agisse totalement de plus, il devait être en pleine forme pour son grand-rôle de grand-père gâteau qui réconforte le pauvre Harry Potter. Il s'endormit rapidement avec un sourire qui montra son Moi profond.

Loin de Poudlard, les elfes reprirent possession du domaine et virent la chouette blanche qui hululait tristement à un phénix qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bouclier et qui ne pouvait dépasser les limites. Fumseck était de confiance, ça Hedwige le savait, mais pas le domaine et le phénix devrait attendre le réveil de Harry pour pouvoir pénétrer sur le domaine. Alors le phénix était réduit à tournoyer encore et encore, patientant paisiblement le réveil de l'enfant pour avoir le droit de pénétrer dans l'île.

Pendant ce temps, Arië observait avec tristesse l'enfant qui se tordait sur son lit et pleurait doucement, se forçant à ne pas hurler afin de ne pas être tapé. N'en pouvant plus, elle se coucha près de lui et chanta doucement :

_-Fanuilos heryn aglar. Rîn athar annún-aearath, Calad ammen i reniar, Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath! A Elbereth Gilthoniel, I chîn a thûl lin míriel, Fanuilos le linnathon, Ne ndor haer thar i aearon. A elin na gaim eglerib, Ned în ben-anor trerennin, Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib, Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin. A Elbereth Gilthoniel, Men echenim sí derthiel, Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath, Ngilith or annún-aearath. _

Du fond de son cauchemar, Harry ressentait une sensation de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une voix douce chantait un chant merveilleux qui l'enfonçait dans un rêve magnifique. Il ne voyait pas son viol ou les carnages de Voldemort, mais son père et sa mère. Ses parents le regardaient avec amour, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. En fait, il n'eut rien à faire, car ses parents le serrèrent contre eux. Il pleura lourdement dans les bras de ses parents. James et Lily cajolèrent tendrement leur fils unique. James murmura doucement :

_-_Je t'aime mon chéri et je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas être aimé comme tu le mérites. Tu es dans le meilleur endroit du monde. Tout ce que tu auras à faire mon chéri, c'est d'écouter ce qu'on te dit et de t'amuser. Ici et grâce au roi Liaran, tu auras la famille que tu aurais toujours dû avoir.

Lily caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils et lui dit :

_-_Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon chéri et sache que seul un phénix peut sortir Sirius du voile de la mort. Fait confiance à ceux qui habitent le manoir, et fait confiance au manoir. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ton bonheur. Nous nous reverrons quand tu seras vieux et que tu auras pleinement vécu ta vie mon bébé. Laisse Remus venir ici afin qu'il soit ta famille et toi la tienne. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais dictée par une prophétie. Dors mon fils, cette nuit nous protégerons tes rêves.

James et Lily embrassèrent une dernière fois leur fils, puis Harry se retrouva face à une licorne. L'animal regarda avec tristesse le jeune garçon et lui dit doucement et gravement :

_-_Ce sont toujours les innocents qui payent le plus lourd tribut. Normalement, tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir, mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Avec l'aide de la Magie, tu prendras ma forme.

_-_Ça veut dire que je vais me transformer en licorne ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. C'est rare qu'un sorcier ait plusieurs animagi. Cependant, tu es puissant et tu en as vraiment besoin. Maintenant va t'amuser, tu l'as bien mérité.

La licorne fonça sur lui et disparut. Harry se sentait bizarre. Il marcha vers l'étang qu'il voyait avec et là, il vit dans son reflet une licorne qui le regardait avec perplexité. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il était la licorne. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la cicatrice noire qui souillait sa robe éclatante. La voix de la licorne résonna en lui :

_-_Quand tu seras libéré de la prophétie, alors cette marque disparaîtra.

_-_Merci !

-Allez, va t'amuser, tu l'as bien mérité.

Harry resta debout ne sachant pas quoi faire, il était tiraillé entre sa détresse et son envie d'obéir et de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il décida d'écouter et d'obéir. Un peu nerveux, Harry fit un pas vers le bois, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'au moment où se lançant, il fit un bond en avant et galopa fièrement vers les profondeurs des bois. Il sautait dans tous les sens comme un cabri, quand il vit un cerf et une biche s'approcher de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement son père et sa mère. Lentement, il s'approcha d'eux et frotta doucement sa fine tête contre le cou de son père. Le cerf lécha le front de son fils alors que la biche frottait sa tête sur le flanc de son bébé. Puis après quelques minutes d'émotion, la licorne hennit de bonheur, puis les trois animaux s'amusèrent comme des fous dans la forêt sans savoir que la magie les observait et pleurait ce qui était arrivé à ses gardiens, à ses enfants.

Dans le monde réel, Harry s'accrochait à Arië avec la force du désespoir tandis que l'elfe caressait doucement sa chevelure hirsute tout en continuant son chant encore et encore. Personne ne pénétra dans la chambre à l'exception du roi qui désirait savoir comment allait le gardien et accessoirement baver sur les formes d'Arië qu'il aimait plus que tout, mais par son statut de roi, il ne pouvait faire sa demande. Il regarda avec tristesse l'enfant sentant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'horrible, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Après être resté un instant dans la chambre, il repartit laissant l'enfant dans les bras de l'elfe.

Harry ne donna des signes de réveils que vers 10 heures du matin. Il avait joué toute la nuit avec ses parents et avait sentit la fatigue des mois précédents disparaître, car pour la première fois depuis sa quatrième année, il n'avait eut aucune vision de Voldemort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la magie par l'intermédiaire du manoir bloquait le lien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry. La première chose que ressentit Harry en se réveillant, fut un corps se serrant contre le sien. Loin de le calmer, il s'affola et paniqua. Il hurla en se débattant avec une violence rare. Arië dut le relâcher et l'enfant se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce totalement traumatisé. Il grelotta de terreur en pleurant et supplia pour la plus grande horreur de l'elfe :

_-_Je vous en supplie, ne me faite pas de mal, je serais un gentil garçon, ne me faite plus de mal.

L'elfe en eut les larmes aux yeux devant cet enfant qui avait autant souffert que son peuple. Elle descendit du lit et vint doucement vers lui. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus il se recroquevillait comme craignant de recevoir des coups. Elle sentait son cœur se briser et se mit à chanter doucement :

_-O mor henion i dhu: Ely siriar, el sila. Ai! Aniron Undomiel. Tiro! El eria e mor.  
I 'lir en el luitha '! Aniron... _Chut, c'est fini. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Tu ne risques plus rien mon petit.

Le chant calma la peur de l'enfant qui ressentait au plus profond de lui-même un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Harry bailla largement, puis s'endormit dans les bras de l'elfe. Sa magie lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle ne lui ferait rien et qu'elle se battrait pour son bonheur. L'elfe prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le recoucha dans son lit. Puis elle recommença à le veiller en lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Elle soupira lourdement alors que l'enfant se collait à elle recherchait sa chaleur et sa sécurité. Sachant cela, elle resserra son étreinte et voulant l'aider au maximum, elle murmura :

_-Ô Magie ! Notre mère à tous. Permet à ton enfant de vivre, permet lui d'avoir la vie qu'il mérite._

Arië sursauta violemment quand Harry se mit à hurler de douleur à quarante centimètres du lit. La souffrance était visible sur les traits de son visage. L'elfe était stupéfaite en voyant que la cicatrice n'était pas rouge, mais noire et suintait un liquide verdâtre et visqueux qui s'évaporait dés qu'il sortait du corps de l'enfant. En quelques minutes, les elfes virent la célèbre cicatrice disparaître alors que la douleur dans le corps de l'enfant s'évanouissait. Liaran qui était entré dés le premier cri, vit Harry redescendre doucement et s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le sommeil. Le souverain allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand il vit le front exempté de la moindre cicatrice, Harry Potter n'était plus l'enfant qui devrait vaincre Voldemort, la Magie venait de briser la prophétie. Il s'approcha doucement du gamin et murmura :

_-Il est mignon quand il dort._

_-Oui, votre majesté, mais il a autant souffert que nous._

_-Les sorciers sont mauvais même avec leurs enfants._

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Harry eut enfin des signes de réveil, Hedwige fila le retrouver comme si elle avait ressenti les prémisses de son réveil. Le Seigneur des elfes eut un léger sourire quand il vit une chouette blanche entrer dans la chambre. Hedwige se posa près de Harry et lui pinça gentiment l'oreille pour le réveiller. Le jeune sorcier grogna pour la forme et voulut se rendormir, se sentant en sécurité dans la noirceur de l'inconscience. Cependant, Hedwige n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Elle se rapprocha du visage de son maître et frotta sa tête plumée sur le nez de Harry. Elle savait par expérience que ça le réveillerait. Harry incommodé par les plumes qui lui rentraient dans le nez grogna à nouveau, puis sans ouvrir les yeux, prit Hedwige dans une douce et ferme étreinte. Il lui caressa tendrement le dos en murmurant, alors que la chouette fermait les yeux de plaisir :

« _-_Bonjour ma toute belle, que se passe-t-il ? »

Depuis qu'il se transformait en phénix, le jeune sorcier pouvait comprendre toutes les langues des oiseaux et donc, il comprenait Hedwige et lui répondait.

« _-_Harry, Fumseck voudrait te rejoindre. Il a appris ce qui s'est passé et c'est Dumbledore qui a ordonné cela pour te briser. D'ailleurs, il a ensorcelé Rogue qui ne peut lutter contre la puissance de ce monstre. »

« _-_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Et ? » soupira Harry.

« _-_Il lui a crevé un œil et l'a défiguré »

« _-_Bien fait ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

« _-_Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. » hulula la chouette.

« _-_Mais penses-tu que je puisses lui faire confiance ? »

« _-_Oui, j'ai toute confiance en lui. » répondit Hedwige.

« _-_Si tu dis qu'il est bien, alors j'accepte de lui faire confiance. » décida Harry.

À l'extérieur, Fumseck tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer dans le domaine, mais au lieu d'être repoussé, il traversa la barrière. Seulement, il ressentit une menace de la part du domaine. Trahis Harry et tu seras un phénix mort. L'oiseau jura à la magie qu'il protègerait l'enfant jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, puis alla rejoindre Harry. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il poussa la chansonnette ravi de voir Harry, même si l'enfant avait le dos tourné et semblait dormir. Il se posa devant le visage du jeune sorcier et chanta :

« _-_Harry, enfant. J'ai appris ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu es à l'abri ici et je resterai tout le temps avec toi. »

Hedwige s'extirpa doucement de l'étreinte de son maître et siffla furieusement contre Fumseck :

« _-_JE reste avec lui ! »

Alors que les deux oiseaux commençaient à se disputer, le jeune garçon cacha son visage sous son oreiller et marmonna :

_-_« Hedwige, Fumseck ! Il est trop tôt pour que vous vous disputiez. Laissez-moi dormir. »

Les deux oiseaux se calmèrent, mais un rire près du lit fit violemment sursauter le jeune garçon qui se tourna vers l'origine tout en bousculant involontairement la chouette qui décolla pour se reposer au même endroit un instant plus tard. Hedwige gonfla ses plumes puis lança un regard noir vers Fumseck qui avait l'air de vouloir lui tirer la langue. Harry quant à lui s'éloigna d'un bond du rire et, alors qu'il se trouvait près de l'extrémité du lit, il découvrit qu'une femme le regardait. C'était une femme, il la reconnaissait, car elle avait des seins ce que les hommes non pas... non, ils n'en ont pas, donc c'est vraiment une femme et les femmes ne font pas ce que les hommes font, il ne risquait rien. Soupirant de soulagement, il se détendit, mais regarda quand même la femme avec méfiance. La femme le regardait avec douceur et rien dans son aura, sa magie ou la position de son corps ne lui révélait une quelconque volonté de lui nuire. Il commença à lui faire un peu confiance quand il vit qu'Hedwige était posée sur les cuisses de la femme et se laissait tendrement caresser. C'était la preuve dont il avait besoin pour lui faire confiance et lui obéir. Harry se tourna complètement vers elle et murmura :

_-_Bonjour madame. .

_-_Appelle-moi Arië, dit doucement la femme.

_-_D'accord, madame Arië, répondit Harry.

_-_Tu es vraiment adorable, mon petit, murmura Arië avec un léger sourire.

Harry devint écarlate et cacha son visage entre ses mains pour le plus grand amusement d'Arië. La jeune femme trouvait l'enfant vraiment trop mignon, avec ses grands yeux verts et sa tignasse noir. On lui donnerait à peine douze ans alors qu'il en avait seize. Mais comme le roi l'avait dit, les sorciers sont aussi mauvais avec leurs propres enfants. Elle regardait avec douceur cet enfant malmené par les sorciers, qui se renfonçait dans le sommeil. Si Harry avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné de bonheur en sentant sa chouette et Fumseck lisser ses cheveux. Elle aurait bien voulu le laisser dormir, mais il commençait vraiment à sentir mauvais. Elle lui dit avec douceur :

_-_Il est presque midi, il va falloir que tu ailles prendre une douche et t'habiller.

_-_Non ! gémit Harry en se cachant sous ses couvertures. Il voulait rester dans son lit au chaud et à l'abri.

_-_Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre, lui indiqua la jeune elfe.

_-_Je...

_-_Mon cher Harry, soit tu vas seul sous la douche, soit je t'y force.

Harry revit les images de son viol, devint blême et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain de crainte qu'elle ne voit ses larmes dévaler ses joues ou qu'elle le blesse.

Il ferma la porte, se déshabilla avec des gestes nerveux et se mit sous une douche brûlante comme si le fait de s'ébouillanter le débarrasserait de sa honte. Il regarda autour de lui, prit un gant de crin et se mit à frotter avec frénésie son corps maigre jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à couler. L'eau de la douche se teinta en rouge. Pas un endroit de son corps n'était épargné. A bout de force, il tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter lourdement ses mains secouées par des spasmes incontrôlés. La magie voyant l'horreur de la situation apparut devant l'elfe sous la forme d'une petite fée et lui dit :

_-_Venez vite. Maître Harry ne va pas bien.

Arië se leva rapidement, ouvrit la porte et retint un cri d'horreur quand elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant. Elle se précipita sur lui, vit le gant de crin maculé de sang et sans le moindre savon. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, changea la température de l'eau, prit un gant plus doux et nettoya le plus délicatement possible le corps martyrisé du pauvre garçon. L'enfant était tétanisé et pleurait doucement. Cependant, quand le gant s'approcha des fesses du jeune, Harry se mit à gémir :

_-_Non, je vous en supplie... pas encore... ça fait trop mal.

Avec horreur, Arië comprit qu'un sorcier avait volé à ce pauvre petit son innocence et sa virginité. Elle le serra doucement contre lui en lui murmurant tendrement à l'oreille :

_-_Plus personne ne pourra te toucher. Je te protègerai, je te le jure.

Harry leva lentement la tête pour la regarder et vit dans les yeux de l'elfe toute sa sincérité et sa détermination à le protéger. Ce que sa mère lui avait dit lui vint à l'esprit et brisant son silence et son immobilité, il se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras afin de pouvoir enfin ressentir l'étreinte d'une mère. Arië le serra contre elle et le laissa vider son cœur blessé. Harry pleurait lourdement et osa raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à parler, mais au bout d'une heure de sanglots, il ressentit un allègement du fardeau qu'il portait depuis sa fuite de Poudlard. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de l'elfe. Arië l'écarta d'elle, le nettoya doucement, le sécha, l'habilla, puis le déposa délicatement dans le lit et demanda à la petite fée de le surveiller. Maintenant que l'enfant dormait, elle sortit doucement de la chambre, referma silencieusement la porte et partit en courant dans un sprint d'enfer vers la salle du trône. Quand elle y arriva, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant sursauter tous les elfes qui soupirèrent de soulagement en ne voyant pas arriver des sorciers, mais une elfe. Le roi se leva, allait parler quand Arië lui révéla :

_-Votre majesté, notre jeune maître a été profané par l'un de ses professeurs sorciers._

Tous les elfes observèrent Arië avec horreur. Quelqu'un avait osé faire cela, avait osé prendre la virginité du gardien. Cet homme devait payer de sa vie ce forfait. La haine se lisait maintenant dans les yeux de tous les elfes. Les sorciers d'Angleterre allaient payer, ils allaient le payer très cher. Une génération paiera pour cette infamie. Le roi regarda tous les elfes présents et d'un signe de tête accepta la punition. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Arië et lui dit :

_-Arië, restez avec lui. Qu'il ne soit jamais seul._

_-Bien, votre majesté._

La jeune elfe repartit sans voir le regard que lui portait le roi. Liaran quitta la pièce suivit par ses conseillers et se rendit devant le cœur du domaine. Elle n'était pas en marbre ou en granit, mais en cristal et avait la forme d'une fleur de rose. Là, il s'agenouilla, posa son front sur les pieds de la sculpture et murmura :

_-Que les portes du domaine soient à jamais fermées aux sorciers et que seuls ceux en qui notre mère a confiance puissent y pénétrer._

Il avait l'intention d'effectuer la punition quand le maître-gardien... enfin, Harry serait remis sur pied. Il leva les yeux et vit une lumière intense recouvrir le domaine bloquant définitivement le retour des sorciers non désirés. Au fond de lui, la magie lui disait d'attendre, que tout était prêt pour la vengeance. Il se releva et alla vers son bureau afin de faire son discours quand le temps serait arrivé.

Pendant ce temps, Arië retourna auprès de Harry et recommença à le veiller. Elle pensait qu'il dormirait jusqu'au lendemain, mais une heure après son retour à ses côtés, il montra des signes d'éveil. En voyant cela, l'elfe cessa de broder et fit un doux sourire au jeune garçon quand il ouvrit les yeux. Harry soupira de soulagement quand il vit la femme qui l'avait aidé et l'avait soutenu. Arië lui dit avec gentillesse :

_-_Tu es prêt à te lever ?

_-_Ou... oui, madame.

_-_Viens, tu dois avoir faim.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger, mais il accepta de se lever. C'est à se moment qu'il découvrit qu'il portait des vêtements autre que ceux qu'il avait avant. Il avait un polo, un jeans et au pied du lit se trouvait une paire de chaussure de sport. Il rougit violemment quand l'elfe lui mit ses chaussures comme s'il était un petit garçon et l'emmena vers la salle à manger en lui tenant la main comme une mère le fait avec son tout petit enfant. C'est écarlate qu'il arriva dans la salle à manger. Là, il découvrit une immense salle à manger où se trouvaient des dizaines d'elfes. Tous se levèrent à son entrée et le saluèrent comme s'ils étaient des elfes de maison. Harry était horrifié et quand ils se relevèrent, il les salua de la même façon. Les elfes se regardaient avec stupeur, le maître-gardien n'avait pas à se prosterner ainsi. Avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Harry leur dit :

_-_Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. Vous êtes des elfes des bois, je ne suis qu'un simple mortel.

-Vous n'êtes pas un simple mortel, vous êtes le gardien de la magie et nous sommes vos serviteurs, lui dit le roi des elfes enfin, d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir.

_-_Non, vous n'êtes pas des serviteurs. Je ne vous verrai jamais comme des serviteurs. Mais puis-je vous voir comme... des amis? demanda doucement Harry.

Harry était terrifié à l'idée que son idée soit rejetée avec violence et quant aux elfes, ils étaient stupéfaits devant ce qu'avait demandé le jeune garçon. Amis, il les voulait pour amis ce que personne n'avait jamais voulu d'eux. Il les traitait comme... comme des égaux. Liaran regarda Harry avec stupéfaction :

_-_Maître-gardien ?

_-_Harry. Mon nom est Harry. Je ne suis et ne serais jamais votre maître.

Liaran vit dans les yeux de Harry sa peur et son désarrois à l'idée que sa demande soit refusée. Alors, avec un doux sourire il lui répondit :

_-_Harry, ce serait pour nous un honneur d'être vos amis.

Le sourire magnifique qu'il reçut de l'enfant le conforta dans sa décision. Le petit garçon était magnifique quand il souriait comme cela. Les elfes décidèrent de le faire sourire le plus possible, de lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Tout content que les elfes aient accepté sa demande, il leur demanda :

_-_Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

_-_Le simple fait que vous nous traitiez aussi bien est la meilleure façon de nous aider, lui dit Liaran.

_-_Mais je vais m'ennuyer ?

_-_Mais non, Harry. Nous allons trouver le moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas.

_-_Merci, monsieur.

_-_Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, appelle-moi Liaran.

_-_D'accord, monsieur Liaran.

_-_Liaran tout court.

_-_D'accord Liaran.

_-_Parfait. En tant que roi des elfes et maître d'hôtel, tu vas devoir m'obéir.

_-_... heu... D'accord, accepta Harry après s'être rappelé des paroles de sa mère.

_-_Parfait. Alors, tu vas t'asseoir à côté d'Arië et me faire le plaisir de te remplumer. Ensuite, tu pourras sortir jouer avec les enfants tout le reste de la journée. Puis le soir, tu vas manger, lire une ou deux heures et enfin dormir. Quand tu seras bien reposé et en plein forme, nous commencerons les cours. Tu es d'accord ?

_-_Heu... je peux refuser ?

_-_Non !

Arië pouffa de rire, alors que Harry regardait avec stupéfaction le souverain elfique qui attendait patiemment que le jeune garçon aille s'asseoir. Harry regarda tout le monde nerveusement, puis s'assit à côté d'Arië. Il avait l'air d'attendre des coups pour s'être assis à côté de la jeune elfe. Tous les elfes voyaient leur maître-gardien trembler de peur à l'idée de se faire battre, et ça, ça les mettait dans une rage incroyable. Ils paieront, ils le paieront au prix fort. Les serviteurs déposèrent les plats devant Harry le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout Poudlard pendant deux jours complets. Harry regarda ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette avec dégoût, rien que l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Il prit une fourchette parmi la dizaine de couvert qui se trouvait de chaque côté de son assiette et commença à jouer avec la nourriture. Il entendit quelqu'un tousser et en levant la tête, il vit le roi le regarder avec sévérité. Harry poussa un lourd soupir, puis se mit à manger lentement plus pour obéir au roi que par réelle faim. En un rien de temps, il se sentit saisi par la nausée. Il avait envi de vomir mais à un point incroyable. Soudain, il laissa tomber ses couverts et s'enfuit rapidement vers le jardin puis se mit à vomir à grand traits dans l'un des buissons.

Les elfes étaient en train de manger et de rire tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur le maître-gardien, quand ce dernier pâle comme un mort lâcha précipitamment ses couverts, se leva brusquement de table et s'enfuit vers le jardin. Liaran se leva d'un bond en ordonnant à l'enfant de s'arrêter, mais il ne lui obéissait pas et continuait sa course. Liaran et Arië suivirent le jeune garçon et découvrirent la raison de cette fuite. Liaran se gifla mentalement alors que la jeune elfe pleurait en comprenant que le pauvre petit n'était plus habitué à manger autant. Ils avaient mal pour l'enfant qui vomissait en pleurs, son corps maigre secoué par des spasmes violents. Quand sa nausée se calma, Arië s'agenouilla près de lui et avec une douceur toute maternelle lui nettoya le visage. Harry était blême et tremblait de tous ses membres. Arië le serra contre elle et ferma douloureusement les yeux en le sentant pleurer lourdement. Le roi s'approcha de lui et fut horrifié quand l'enfant s'échappa de l'étreinte rassurante et recula précipitamment en protégeant sa tête de ses bras tout en suppliant :

_-_Je suis désolé... pardon... pardon... je ne recommencerai pas... je serai un gentil garçon... ne me faites pas de mal... je suis désolé...

Arië n'en pouvant plus fondit en larme. Ce pauvre petit avait été totalement brisé et elle se rendit compte que la magie était elle-aussi en larmes devant l'état de son petit. Liaran horrifié, s'agenouilla près de lui et avec des gestes lents, il prit un Harry complètement terrorisé dans une délicate étreinte. Il s'assit dans la terre humide, se moquant de l'état dans lequel se trouverait son pantalon de soie et se mit à le bercer. Il chantonna une berceuse elfique que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit et sentit les tremblements s'espacer, puis s'arrêter. Après presque une heure, Harry était calme dans les bras du roi, son nez enfoui dans la tunique royale et serrant le souverain avec une étreinte écrasante... enfin, elle le serait, s'il avait eu plus de force dans son frêle corps. Alors c'était ça l'étreinte d'un père ? Liaran murmura à l'oreille de l'enfant :

_-_Nous sommes désolés, mon bonhomme. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de manger normalement, tu auras comme repas de la soupe et du pain. Tu es d'accord ?

_-_Oui, monsieur, souffla Harry.

Liaran soupira lourdement en entendant l'enfant lui répondre ça. Ce pauvre petit avait peur de se faire battre pour avoir été malade. Il lui demanda gentiment :

_-_Tu es prêt à te lever ?

Liaran fut étonné quand l'enfant se tendit violemment.

_-_Je...

_-_N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai rien.

_-_C'est pas ça. Je...

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je... je peux rester dans vos bras ?

Liaran eut un doux sourire, embrassa le haut du crâne de l'enfant en répondant :

_-_Bien sûr.

Harry soupira de soulagement et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras du roi. L'elfe se mit à genoux, puis se releva en tenant le gardien dans ses bras, le pauvre petit était brisé, mais il voulait leur faire confiance et par la magie il ne regrettera pas ce choix. Arië partit vers la salle à manger et ordonna que soit apporté de la soupe et du pain pour le maître-gardien. Les serviteurs filèrent changer le menu et revinrent avec une soupe et une tranche de pain. Maintenant que tout était prêt, ils attendirent l'arrivée du roi et du maître-gardien. Ils eurent un doux sourire en voyant l'enfant serré dans les bras de leur roi. Liaran déposa délicatement Harry sur le siège le plus proche de lui afin qu'il puisse l'aider à manger et pour qu'il soit le plus près possible de lui pour le soutenir en cas de nouvelle crise. Harry écarlate prit le pain et le mit en morceaux dans la soupe. Il prit sa cuiller et commença à manger lentement sous l'observation attentive de tous les elfes. Le repas reprit tranquillement, les elfes faisaient leur possible pour que l'ambiance soit à la fête afin que Harry ne pense à rien d'autre. Les elfes parlaient tous en anglais afin qu'il puisse comprendre leurs histoires drôles. Au début Harry n'eut pas l'air d'écouter, mais peu à peu il laissa traîner une oreille distraite aux conversations et dut plus d'une fois arrêter de manger afin de ne pas recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour ne pas asperger son voisin d'en face. Les elfes étaient ravis de voir que le maître-gardien était heureux et riait. Harry mit plus d'une heure pour terminer sa soupe et quand il mangea son dernier morceau de pain, il rougit violemment en voyant le regard fier de Liaran posé sur lui. Le roi des elfes lui dit tel un père à son plus jeune fils :

_-_Tu as tout mangé, je suis très fier de toi. Maintenant, tu peux aller jouer.

Harry devint encore plus rouge en entendant le roi lui parler ainsi. Il n'avait plus cinq ans que diable, il en avait quinze. S'excusant rapidement, il s'éclipsa de la salle et se précipita à l'extérieur. Là, il vit avec bonheur Fumseck et Hedwige. Quand les deux oiseaux le virent, ils le convainquirent de prendre sa forme animagus. Deux phénix et une chouette s'amusèrent comme des petits fous dans les airs en jouant à chat.

À Suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Loin de là, à Poudlard, le lendemain de la fuite d'Harry, Dumbledore se leva et découvrit avec fureur que son sort de glamour n'avait pas survécue à sa nuit. Il se regarda dans la glace, et le miroir s'exclama :

_-_C'est une véritable catastrophe, vous devriez vraiment penser à la chirurgie esthétique moldue. On dit qu'ils font des merveilles avec les cas désespérés.

Albus lança un regard noir vers le miroir, puis se lança de nouveau un puissant sort de glamour cachant ainsi son visage défiguré. Le miroir lui dit :

_-_C'est beaucoup mieux comme cela.

Albus regarda son reflet, lui fit un sourire de grand-père gâteau et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Quand il y pénétra, il vit une dizaine de professeur, mais pas celui de Potions. Severus devait toujours être dans son bureau en train de maudire le jour où il l'avait surpris à lorgner Black. L'homosexualité était punie de castration et la marque de l'infamie était gravée sur le front du condamné afin que tous puissent voir sa monstruosité. Alors grâce à son influence, il avait forcé Rogue à devenir un mangemort. Après la fin de la guerre, il lui avait lancé un sortilège puissant qui l'obligeait à obéir au moindre de ses ordres et l'avait coincé dans ce rôle de professeur aigri. Il l'avait forcé à haïr Potter pour l'affaiblir. Dumbledore savait que Rogue trouverait un jour le moyen de fuir, mais pour l'instant, il le tenait entre ses mains et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de relâcher sa prise. Il s'assit à sa place et attendit l'arrivée de Potter pour avoir encore plus de prise sur lui. Après quelques minutes, il vit arriver les professeurs, puis les premiers élèves, les serdaigles, puis les poufsouffles, les serpentards et enfin les gryffondors toujours en retard d'ailleurs. Il se redressa un peu l'air de rien. Il avait hâte de voir arriver son arme. Il vit bien venir Weasley, Granger, mais pas d'Harry Potter. Les deux amis de Potter avaient l'air d'être très étonnés et regardaient dans la Grande Salle comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être surpris quand il vit les deux jeunes venir vers lui et lui demander :

_-_Professeur, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ? Il n'est pas dans le dortoir et ses affaires ont disparu.

Les deux élèves virent le regard pétillant du vieux directeur disparaître et ils virent pendant une fraction de secondes l'âme véritable d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils tremblèrent en imaginant avoir mis en danger leur meilleur ami et comprirent avec horreur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire confiance aux adultes puisqu'ils étaient au service du directeur. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? En qui allaient-ils pouvoir faire confiance ? Et pourquoi pas Rogue. Ils regardèrent le vieux sorcier quitter la Grande Salle et quand il fut loin, ils filèrent rejoindre Rogue. Ils furent très surpris quand ils virent que la porte du bureau de Rogue était ouverte. Ils y pénétrèrent et découvrirent un professeur totalement ivre, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Hermione referma la porte la bloqua d'un sort de sa composition, puis tous les deux s'approchèrent du professeur. Ce dernier totalement dans les vapes crut que c'était Albus qui revenait et il cracha :

_-_J'espère que vous êtes heureux espèce de salopard oser toucher à un enfant. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me forcer à faire cela. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me forcer à devenir un mangemort, j'aurai plutôt dû dire au monde que j'étais homosexuel et rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Vous n'auriez jamais pu me lancer cette malédiction et j'aurai pu sauver les Potter. Mais non. Vous voulez la destruction de cette famille. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez ordonné de violer Harry. James, Sirius et Remus étaient les seuls qui acceptaient que je sois différent. Quand ils ont appris, ils m'ont accepté... et vous, Albus Dumbledore, vous m'avez détruit. Je vous hais. Je vous maudis.

Les deux jeunes étaient horrifiés. Harry avait dû s'enfuir à cause de Dumbledore. Mais que faire ? Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? Ron se tourna vers Hermione et voyant qu'elle paniquait décida de prendre les choses en main :

_-_Hermione, trouve-moi une potion anti-gueule de bois.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_On va changer les règles du jeu. Harry est parti, il a dû se mettre à l'abri. Donc on a plus qu'à mettre à mal les plans du vieux fou. On va lui faire perdre une pièce capitale de son jeu, on va libérer Rogue.

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Hermione, tu dois savoir que les sorciers anglais haïssent les homosexuels, c'est pour cela que mon frère Charlie est parti. Ils sont vus comme des monstres, sont castrés et sont brûlés au fer rouge. Ma famille est fan des moldus et nous avons découvert que les homosexuels sont mieux traités chez les moldus... enfin, chez certains moldus. Nos voisins sont gays et ils sont adorables. Nous avons compris que nous étions archaïques, enfin, quand je dis nous, je parle des enfants, car mes parents détestent nos voisins.

-C'est horrible.

_-_Oui. Si Dumbledore a découvert les penchants de Rogue, il a dû le mettre sous un sort, mais lequel ?

_-_C'est la malédiction de Thortha, répondit une voix pâteuse.

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers la voix et virent le professeur les regarder avec un air hagard. Ron eut l'air de réfléchir profondément, puis il s'exclama :

_-_Je le connais ce sort. Mon grand-père m'en avait parlé avant de mourir. Cette malédiction ne peut être retirée que si la vérité est dévoilée par la victime sans la volonté de le dire. Vous avez cru que nous étions Dumbledore, vous étiez ivre et votre volonté amoindrie. Vous êtes libérés de cette malédiction.

Le professeur leva lentement la tête vers Ron, ses neurones englués par l'alcool ne voulant pas fonctionner. Il avait l'air tellement chlasse qu'Hermione alla chercher une potion contre les effets pervers de l'alcool et la donna au professeur. Rogue regarda la fiole avec le même air intelligent d'une poule qui vient de trouver un couteau. Puis, après quelques secondes de méditation, il retira le bouchon et prit une grande rasade. En une minute, la potion fit effet et le professeur fut parfaitement alerte. Là, Ron lui expliqua de nouveau les choses et Rogue eut les larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était libre, qu'il pourrait fuir. Il se tourna vers les deux élèves et Ron lui dit :

_-_Professeur, vous devez partir. Vous devez quitter l'Angleterre.

_-_Je ne peux pas. Je suis peut-être libéré de Dumbledore, mais pas de Voldemort.

_-_Mais si. Professeur la malédiction qu'il vous a lancée a été faite avant ou après être devenu un mangemort ?

-Heu... Avant.

_-_Alors avec la disparition de la malédiction, tous les sorts ou les contrats magiques créés après elle sont rendus nuls par la magie.

Severus souleva sa manche droite et découvrit son bras, maigre, blanc et nu. Il faillit se mettre à pleurer quand il comprit qu'il était libre, vraiment libre.

_-_Avez-vous un endroit où aller?

_-_Je... oui. Avec les potions que j'ai effectuées, j'ai acheté une ferme en...

_-_Ne nous dites rien, prenez vos affaires et partez. Sans vous, Dumbledore perdra son cavalier après avoir perdu son roi. Est-il possible de modifier les souvenirs d'une pensine ?

-Heu...Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est possible, mais très difficile, car il faut savoir quoi changer.

_-_Vous allez modifier les souvenirs que vous avez du viol d'Harry, au lieu que ce soit vous, ce sera Dumbledore en personne. Vous serez un simple spectateur impuissant... hmmm ! Durant l'heure de colle que vous avez donné à Harry, Dumbledore vous a attaqué par surprise et vous a stupefixié, ensuite, il a agressé Harry, l'a frappé et l'a violé. Ensuite, il est venu vers vous et vous a assommé. C'est bien, non ?

_-_Excellent.

Alors qu'Hermione et Ron faisaient les bagages du professeur, Rogue méditait afin de modifier ses souvenirs, puis une heure plus tard les placèrent dans la pensine. Quand il se releva, il vit toutes ses affaires rangées. Avec un sourire, il les remercia, puis prit un portoloin qu'il avait créé au cas où il arriverait à s'échapper et disparut de la surface de la terre. Il apparut dans une ferme aux USA, il était libre, soit, mais maintenant, il devait changer d'identité. Il sortit de ses affaires une fiole. À l'intérieur se trouvait le travail de toute une vie. Cette potion couplée avec un sort lui donneraient un autre visage, un autre corps et donc une autre identité à lui et à ses descendants. Il garda ses cheveux noirs, mais son visage devint plus fin et harmonieux, ses yeux bleus très clairs, son nez plus petit et moins busqué rendit son visage encore plus séduisant. Il lança un sort de miroir et ne se reconnut pas. Il était beaucoup plus beau maintenant et surtout personne ne saurait que... Gabriel Prince avait été un jour Severus Rogue. Avec un sourire, il rentra dans la ferme où il élèverait calmement ses diguimises, ses licornes noires, ses vaches, poules, canards et ses trois chèvres. Il allait avoir du boulot, mais, il était à l'abri ici de même que les animaux magiques qui venaient tous de la forêt interdite et qui avaient failli se faire massacrer par Dumbledore. Les licornes noires à la différence des blanches perdaient leur corne tous les ans et les diguimises se laissaient tondre sans problème. Il allait pouvoir faire fortune, refaire sa vie, rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, l'épouser et grâce à la magie, avoir des jumeaux. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas encore là.

Loin de là, en Angleterre une heure quarante plus tôt, Dumbledore alla dans le dortoir des gryffondors de sixième année et découvrit avec rage que son arme s'était volatilisée. Il poussa un hurlement de fureur, puis une idée terrible lui vint à l'esprit et si Potter était allé à Londres ? Il fonça vers son bureau entra dans une chambre annexe et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre devant lui en criant :

_-_Gringotts !

Il disparut dans un feu vert et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard sa robe couverte de suie. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage, puis alla voir les gobelins et ordonna :

_-_Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je suis l'exécuteur testamentaire de la Famille Potter.

Le Gobelin le regarda avec mépris et lui cracha :

_-_Les Potter n'ont pas d'exécuteur testamentaire.

-Par ordre du ministère...

_-_Le Ministère n'a aucun droit quand cela concerne les Potter. Alors vous pouvez repartir chez vous.

_-_Je vous le ferai payer, siffla Dumbledore vert de rage.

_-_Fais attention à toi sorcier, car c'est nous qui tenons ton argent, rétorqua le Gobelin avec un sourire malsain.

Dumbledore était vraiment en colère, il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la fortune des Potter, il avait eu la clé du compte d'Harry, mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux richesses de cette famille si ancienne. Il siffla :

_-_Est-ce que Harry Potter est venu ici ?

_-_Et pourquoi te répondrai-je sorcier ?

_-_Je pourrai vider les comptes des Dumbledore pour les transférer dans une banque moldue.

_-_Pour ce faire, il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait de l'argent dans les comptes des Dumbledore, hors ELLE a pris ce qu'il fallait pour payer votre infamie. Il n'y a plus rien chez vous.

_-_Grrrr ! Je suis héritier de Rowena Serdaigle par ma mère, j'exige de prendre ce qui m'est dû dans le compte 1.

_-_Bien ! Suis-moi, sorcier !

Le gobelin emmena le vieux directeur dans les profondeurs de la Banque et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le compte numéro un qui était aux Fondateurs. Le gobelin effleura la porte et sentit que la magie avait déjà fait son œuvre. Il marmonna quelques formules gobelines, puis les portes s'ouvrirent et le vieux directeur poussa un hurlement de colère quand il découvrit que le compte était totalement vide, il n'y avait plus rien. Il était ruiné car la fortune qu'il avait venait de là et de nul part ailleurs. Le Gobelin disparut en éclatant de rire et raconta à tout son peuple ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire, le gardien était parti et il était en sécurité. L'argent reviendrait en temps utile, mais pour l'instant, ils devaient mettre les fortunes des Gobelins à l'abri. Dumbledore resta deux heures dans les profondeurs de la banque à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pendant qu'il était à Gringotts, Ron et Hermione prirent les souvenirs de Severus, puis les amenèrent aux gryffondors. Quand ils virent cela, les rouges et ors hurlèrent de rage et voulurent immédiatement faire un sort à ce salopard de vieux fou. Ron dut hurler pour les calmer et leur expliqua qu'il fallait faire venir les directeurs de maison. Ginny fonça chercher la directrice adjointe. La vieille femme fut très surprise quand elle vit la petite dernière des Weasley arriver en larme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la petite rousse lui disait, mais ça avait l'air de concerner Harry Potter. Très inquiète, elle la suivit et découvrit avec stupéfaction Flitwick et Chourave. Ils ne comprirent rien jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione leur montrent une pensine. Les trois professeurs regardèrent les souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient et quand ils revinrent, ils étaient en larme. Ron leur dit :

_-_Le professeur Rogue est parti, il en avait assez mais il nous a donné ses souvenirs afin que ce monstre de Dumbledore paie pour ce qu'il a fait.

Les professeurs ordonnèrent à tous les professeurs de les rejoindre et ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Les professeurs ulcérés ordonnèrent à Poudlard de chasser Dumbledore. Le château s'exécuta avec plaisir haïssant ce vieux fou qui détruisait la magie pour prendre le contrôle du monde. Les barrières magiques s'installèrent afin de l'empêcher de revenir et de continuer ses exactions contre les êtres peuplant la Forêt Interdite. Maintenant, ils se demandaient ce qu'allait faire Dumbledore en découvrant ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand il se rendrait compte qu'il venait de perdre Poudlard. Ron et Hermione quant à eux écrivirent une lettre à Remus qui expliquait ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Le loup-garou devint fou de rage et détruisit le 12 Square Grimmauld en laissant parler sa magie. Son pic fut enregistré par les mangemorts qui arrivèrent pour lui faire la peau. Seulement, ils ne se trouvèrent pas face à un sorcier, mais à un loup-garou fou de rage. Les sorciers comprirent qu'ils risquaient gros s'ils restaient là et ce fut le cas. Le premier à tomber fut Macnair qui fut mordu jusqu'à l'os et devint ce qu'il prenait plaisir à tuer, ensuite, il y eut Nott, Mulciber et surtout Malefoy. Les autres fuirent, mais une pas assez vite. Le dernier mangemort présent vit Bellatrix Lestranges se faire mordre et violer par un loup-garou. Pour les sorciers, il n'y avait pas pire horreur. Le loup n'en avait pas tué un seul, car la magie l'utilisait comme instrument de sa vengeance. Les mangemorts allaient perdre leur statut d'humain pour celui de salopard de loup-garou. Quand tous furent partis, Remus reprit forme humaine, se rhabilla et regarda avec mépris la forme allongée et tremblante de la cousine de son meilleur ami. Avec un sourire mauvais, il lui cracha :

_-_Voilà où se trouve ta place, à mes pieds sale chienne. HAHAHAHAHAH !

_-_Remus?

Il se tourna vers la voix et vit Nymphadora Tonks. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à la folie et c'est pour cela que, toujours sous l'influence de la Magie, il lui demanda :

_-_Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle entendit une voix lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_-Suis-le. Suis-le et tu auras amour et bonheur à profusion._

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter ou refuser. Elle était auror, elle ne pouvait laisser les sorciers seuls face à Voldemort, mais pourtant, quelque chose en elle, la poussa, la força à accepter. Avec un sourire, elle lui dit :

_-_Oui, j'accepte de te suivre. Mais où va-t-on ?

_-_Ferme les yeux et accroche-toi à moi.

Remus ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela, c'était comme si quelque chose était maître de son corps. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui et tous les deux disparurent de Londres et se retrouvèrent devant Liaran. Le souverain elfique qui avait été mis au courant par la Magie, accepta qu'ils restent sur l'île. Le souverain sentait que la Magie allait changer quelques règles afin que le maître-gardien reçoive l'amour dont il avait besoin pour vivre au mieux. Dès que les deux amoureux pénétrèrent dans la chambre qui leur était offerte, ils s'endormirent laissant ainsi tout loisir à la Magie de faire son boulot.

À suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dans le jardin, Harry, Fumseck et Hedwige étaient dans un arbre perchés et discutaient de ce que le jeune sorcier voulait faire.

_-__Voilà, quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai rêvé de mes parents. Ma mère m'a dis que seul un phénix pouvait sauver Sirius. J'ai besoin de lui c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir à son secours._

_-__C'est dangereux Harry-enfant. Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?_

_-__Oui._

_-__Fumseck fais ce que tu veux, mais je vais avec Harry. _

_-__Bon d'accord. Mais Harry-enfant, tu fais attention._

_-__Pas de problème._

Les trois oiseaux s'envolèrent pour Londres. Les deux phénix n'allaient pas trop vite afin de ne pas trop fatiguer Hedwige. Il leur fallut une heure pour arriver au Ministère de la Magie. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils firent sensation. Tous les sorciers les regardèrent avec émerveillement les deux phénix. Les langue-de-plombs froncèrent des sourcils et même poursuivirent les trois volatiles quand ils les virent pénétrer dans leur département, celui des Mystères. Ils les cherchèrent partout, mais ils les avaient perdus dans la salle tournante. En fait, les trois oiseaux étaient allés dans la salle de la mort et observèrent avec attention l'arche qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Harry et Fumseck s'envolèrent puis traversèrent le voile laissant Hedwige derrière. La chouette entendit des cris venir vers la salle où elle se trouvait, nerveuse, elle s'envola et se cacha dans un coin de la pièce tout en ayant un œil sur l'arche.

Quand ils traversèrent le voile de la mort, les deux phénix se perdirent de vue, mais ils s'en moquaient. En effet, ils n'avaient qu'un seul but retrouver Sirius. Devant Harry, il n'y avait qu'un brouillard opaque, il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, c'est comme s'il était dans un nuage de brume éternelle. Mais il s'en moquait, il croyait dur comme fer qu'il retrouverait Sirius et cela lui permit de ne pas se perdre. Il fit entièrement confiance envers sa magie qui le dirigeait vers l'endroit où il devait aller. Le brouillard devenait de plus en plus sombre et bientôt, il se trouva dans une obscurité implacable. Il sentait ses ailes qui frôlaient des corps sans vie, mais il ne se laissait pas distraire et continuait à rechercher Sirius. Il volait depuis bien plus d'une heure pour lui quand il entendit un gémissement :

_-_Har... ry...! Pars !

Il changea brutalement de direction, fonça vers l'origine du gémissement et s'agrippa toutes serres en avant à un bras, puis il fit demi-tour et fila rejoindre la vie. Il sortit dans un cri de joie et vit Fumseck qui le regardait avec stupéfaction. Les deux phénix regardèrent leur charge et aucun des deux corps n'étaient Sirius. En fait, Fumseck tenait le bras de Lily Potter et Harry celui de James. Harry trilla de frustration et dit à son ami phénix :

_-__Fumseck, peux-tu repartir avec mes parents au manoir ? Je repars rechercher Sirius. Il est là. Je le sais, je le sens._

_-__D'accord, Harry-enfant. A tout à l'heure._

Le phénix rouge et or disparut en emportant les deux corps inconscients, puis le phénix argenté retourna derrière le voile. Quelques secondes après, Hedwige vit la porte exploser et des sorts volés dans tous les sens. Heureusement, elle était parfaitement protégée là où elle se trouvait. La bataille se déroulait entre les aurors du ministère, les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et des mangemorts plus nombreux. Hedwige sentait que les choses allaient mal se finir pour les sorciers présents.

Derrière le voile, Harry se remit à la recherche de Sirius, il fonça droit devant lui, n'écoutant rien à part sa magie qui lui disait de continuer encore et encore. Soudain, il vit une lueur au loin et il sentait sa magie le pousser à foncer là-bas, alors il accéléra et c'est à toute vitesse qu'il arriva dans un vide totalement noir à l'exception d'une bulle lumineuse dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius qui respirait. Alors, bec en avant, il creva la bulle se saisit de son parrain et fila le plus vite possible fuyant une onde malveillante qui le poursuivait.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage entre les aurors, les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et les mangemorts, tous s'arrêtèrent quand un phénix argenté jaillit de derrière le voile en tenant fermement le bras de Sirius Black. Ils virent une chouette reconnaissable entre toutes s'envoler, s'accrocher à la queue du phénix et disparaître avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vent violent secoua le voile et une main monstrueuse aux doigts crochus, aux ongles noirs, sanglants et griffus, jaillit et ne pouvant attraper les trois fugitifs, elle se saisit de trois vies les plus proches et avant de repartir, tous virent les ongles infâmes s'enfoncer dans les chairs des suppliciés et les tuer dans un triple hurlement de douleur atroce. Ensuite, la main couverte de sang frais retourna derrière le voile en laissant une terreur incroyable. Les trois groupes venaient de perdre un membre, Dawlish du côté des aurors, Elphias Doge pour l'Ordre du Phœnix et Rodolphus Lestrange pour les mangemorts sous les yeux de Bellatrix qui poussa un hurlement de douleur en voyant son époux se faire tuer de la pire des façons.

Loin de là, à Avalon, un phénix argenté apparut dans un souffle glacé transportant avec lui une chouette surexcité et un vivant presque mort. Quand Harry se posa, il fut surpris en voyant Fumseck qui pleurait dans les bouches de ses parents. Il se demanda un moment s'il avait les mêmes capacités que le phénix alors il sautilla sur la poitrine de Sirius, lui ouvrit la bouche avec son bec et pleura. Les elfes qui se tenaient là, observèrent avec émotion les grosses larmes dorées couler le long de la joue du phénix, de son bec et tomber dans la bouche de l'homme. Les effets furent quasi-immédiats. Le pouls du sorcier s'envola et son air de squelette ambulant disparut pour celui d'un homme en parfait santé. Fumseck voyant cela bouffa ses plumes vexé que les larmes d'Harry fonctionnent mieux que les siennes. Harry voleta sur le corps de sa mère et pleura dans sa bouche, puis fit la même chose pour son père. Les deux sorciers faillirent se réveiller, mais la magie ayant d'autres projets pour eux les endormit profondément. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Harry vit le regard glacial du roi. Liaran lui dit :

_-_T'avais-je donné l'autorisation de quitter le domaine ?

L'oiseau se mit à trembler de terreur à l'idée de se faire battre. Au lieu de cela, le souverain lui dit :

_-_Tu es puni. Monte dans ta chambre et tu écriras cinquante fois : « je ne dois pas m'enfuir de la maison. » En outre, tu mangeras ce soir avec nous et tu prendras une tranche de pain en plus. Allez ! File maintenant.

Le phénix fila dans sa chambre et reprit forme humaine. Il se tourna vers Arië qui l'attendait et lui dit :

_-_Il ne m'a pas tapé ? Et il m'a puni.

_-_Et tu as bien mérité ta punition.

_-_Mais sans me taper ?

_-_Aucun de nous jamais ne te tapera. Tu es à l'abri ici. Bon, c'est quoi ta punition ?

_-_Écrire cinquante fois « je ne dois pas m'enfuir de la maison! »

Tout content d'avoir une punition normale, il prit une plume, des parchemins et écrivit de sa plus belle écriture sa punition. Il travailla bien sous les regards doux de la belle elfe furieuse à l'idée que ce pauvre enfant avait passé une partie de sa vie en étant battu pour un rien. Quand il eut terminé de faire ses lignes, il se tourna vers Arië et lui demanda :

_-_Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

_-_Eh bien ? Que faisais-tu ?

_-_Je faisais des corvées, je m'occupais du jardin, je faisais la cuisine, je...

_-_Non, non, non, non ! Tu ne feras rien de cela ici. Tu ne feras que ce que tu veux faire. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

_-_Voler et jardiner.

Bizarrement, plus il parlait, plus il était fatigué. Il bailla et murmura avant de tomber dans les pommes :

_-_Je crois que je vais aller dormir.

Arië l'attrapa et le coucha dans le lit, puis alla chercher le roi. Ce dernier la suivit, puis observa l'enfant et dit :

_-_Réveillez Sirius qu'il aille trouver son âme-sœur.

Une petite fée apparut et leur dit :

_-Il ne se réveillera pas à temps, il est comme les autres dans le coma. Mais je peux ramener son âme-sœur._

_-Merci, merci pour eux et pour nous. _

_-Pendant ce temps, faites ce qu'il faut pour protéger le gardien. Ses parents ne seront jamais les maîtres gardiens, seul Harry l'est._

_-Bien sûr, il est notre maître. Enfin, notre... ami. _

_-J'aime ce petit, il est ce que j'ai toujours voulu des gardiens. Bien, je vous laisse._

La petite fée disparut du domaine, puis se retrouva dans une maison délabrée isolée au milieu de la lande. Un homme hurlait des injures tandis qu'une jeune femme se cachait dans une chambre protégeant le corps sans vie de sa petite sœur. La fée observa la jeune moldue, aux doux yeux verts rougies par les larmes et noircis par la peur, des cheveux flamboyants et aussi vivant que des flammes vives. Son corps svelte et délicat était meurtri par les coups de son père. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant qu'il n'aille chercher le fusil. La jeune femme sursauta violemment quand elle vit une petite fée apparaître. Son père était devenu fou, il avait tué sa mère, sa fille et même son chien et maintenant, il voulait la tuer, elle. La jeune femme murmura à la fée :

_-_Sauve-moi, je t'en supplie.

Elle fut plus que surprise quand la fée lui répondit :

_-Veux-tu trouver ton âme-sœur ?_

_-_Mon... âme... mon âme-sœur ?

_-Oui._

_-_Ça existe vraiment ?

_-Oui, l'homme de ta vie t'attend. Viens avec moi, viens loin de ce monde ignoble dans un autre rempli de féérie et de bonheur. _

_-_Je...

_-_MAUREEN ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! ESPECE DE SALE TRAINEE ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Maureen entendit le bruit du chien qu'on enclenche avant de tirer et dit à la fée :

_-_Oui, je le veux. Je veux être heureuse et vivre avec un homme qui ne me battra jamais, ni moi, ni mes enfants.

_-Alors donne-moi la main._

La jeune femme tendit le bras, toucha la fée et disparut au moment même où le coup de fusil partait faisant exploser l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la tête de la jeune femme. L'homme fou de rage hurla en voyant que sa fille aînée avait disparu. La magie fit disparaître son ébriété et il découvrit l'horreur de son geste. Il avait tué toute sa famille. Il enclencha de nouveau le chien de son fusil, retourna l'arme contre lui et appuya sur la gâchette, mais rien. Il ne se passa absolument rien. Il tourna le fusil contre la fenêtre et tira. Là, le coup partit alertant par la grâce de la Magie le village qui découvrit avec horreur l'acte de l'homme. La magie avait fait son œuvre, il ne pourra jamais se tuer, vivant ainsi jusqu'à un âge avancé en étant harcelé par sa conscience et traité avec mépris par les villageois quand il sortirait de prison.

Loin de là, Maureen apparut dans le domaine et vit avec bonheur des licornes qui galopaient dans le jardin, un phénix qui l'observait avec curiosité et des elfes. Des centaines d'elfes qui jouaient ou qui discutaient paisiblement. Elle se tourna vers la fée et lui demanda :

_-_Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?

_-Tu vas t'endormir et quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras ton homme à tes côtés._

_-_Où dois-je aller ?

_-Suis- moi._

Le jeune moldue suivit la petite fée sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne ressentait rien, pas de peur, pas de douleur alors que sa famille venait de se faire massacrer. Elle ne se rendait pas compte non plus que ses souvenirs disparaissaient les uns après les autres au profit d'autres souvenirs avec Sirius, leur rencontre, leur coup de foudre, leur amour et sa grossesse. Elle arriva dans une chambre et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs. D'elle-même, elle se coucha près de lui et s'endormit profondément.

Dans une autre chambre, Remus et Nymphadora dormaient eux aussi profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et enfin dans une troisième, dans un grand lit, on pouvait voir Lily, James et Harry dormir. Tout était prêt pour le changement. Les elfes avaient tous disparu dés que la petite moldue s'était endormie. Ils étaient partis au centre du domaine afin de faire payer aux sorciers. Le roi Liaran était parti pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse où l'attendaient les sorciers poussés par la Magie.

Dans le monde moderne, les sorciers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils se tenaient dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Tous étaient là, sang-pure, demi-sang et fils de moldus y compris mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient lutter contre cette force inconnue qui les poussait à rester là comme des idiots attendant ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon, les elfes se tinrent en cercle autour de la représentation de la Magie.

Au même instant, à Londres, Liaran apparut monté sur une magnifique licorne. Tous les humains le regardaient avec stupéfaction, les hommes n'avaient pas le droit de toucher un animal aussi pur. Fudge allait s'insurger quand le roi des elfes s'exclama avec mépris :

_-_Misérables mortels ! Aujourd'hui vous allez payer pour vos actes contre le maître-gardien. Vous allez payer pour la spoliation dont vous vous êtes rendus coupable envers le maître-gardien !

À Avalon, les elfes se mirent à chanter doucement :

_-Ô magie, aide-nous ! Protège-nous ! Sauve-nous ! _

La rose se mit à luire doucement puis la lueur se mit à pulser au rythme des chants devenant plus puissante à mesure que les chants s'intensifiaient.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, le ministre de la magie devint complètement blême. Il avait mis en garde Lucius pourtant et voilà qu'à cause de lui, ils allaient tous le payer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était une catastrophe. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait contre les gardiens, ils les avaient toujours traités avec respect. Malheureusement pour lui, ses pensées furent interceptées par la magie qui les fit écouter à Liaran. Le souverain elfique tourna la tête vers le ministre et froidement lui dit :

_-_Pitoyable mortel inculte. Vous avez insulté le maître-gardien, vous avez tenté de le rendre fou, de l'enfermer et vous l'avez même torturé. Harry Potter EST le Maître-Gardien.

À Avalon, la statue dégageait une lumière blanche puissante qui éblouissait les elfes. Mais pourtant, ils continuaient à chanter et à regarder la rose. Cette souffrance était négligeable face à ce que le maître-gardien avait subi. Quand le dernier chant cessa et la lumière se stabilisa dans les premiers pétales de la rose tandis que dans les autres s'éteignaient, les elfes se mirent à entonner un autre chant :

_-Permet-nous de l'aider ! Permet-nous de le protéger ! Permet-nous de le sauver ! _

À la lumière blanche s'ajouta une lumière bleue qui pulsait en rythme des chants suppliants des elfes.

À Londres, les sorciers poussèrent des cris d'horreur, ils l'avaient traité horriblement mal et maintenant, ils allaient le payer très cher. Liaran leur cracha :

_-_Un gardien sacrifié, une génération maudite. Un gardien brisé, une génération détruite. Un gardien humilié, une génération perdue. La magie a perdu le maître-gardien, les sorciers perdront une génération.

À Avalon, les chants cessèrent puis la deuxième rangée de pétales s'illumina en bleue tandis que les autres s'éteignaient délicatement. Quand cela fut fait, les elfes commencèrent le dernier et le plus long chant :

_-Il a souffert, ils souffriront ! Il a pleuré, ils pleureront ! Il a été brisé, ils seront brisés ! Nous te le disons, nous te le promettons, nous te le jurerons ! Ils seront punis ! Ils seront châtiés ! Ils seront maudits ! _

Chez les sorciers, tous étaient horrifiés par ce que venait de dire l'elfe. Cependant certains sorciers pensèrent à l'attaquer pour éviter cela. Mais Liaran n'était que le messager et non l'exécuteur. Les sorciers voulurent l'attaquer quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire un geste. Liaran éclata de rire et leur dit :

_-_Pauvres idiots ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. Génération maudite, née au demi-siècle jusqu'à la naissance du maître-gardien, ils paieront pour tout un peuple.

À Avalon, les derniers pétales s'illuminèrent en rouge vif. Tous les pétales lumineux, la rose montra son plus beau trésor, une petite statuette recroquevillée sur elle-même qui représentait la Magie. Si Harry se réveillait, il reconnaîtrait Lïenaë, sa magie, la Magie. La statuette prit vie et avec grâce se déplia comme une ballerine sur scène. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les elfes et murmura pour tous les êtres magiques :

_-Mes enfants, je vous aiderai, je vous protègerai, je vous sauverai ! Je vous permets de l'aider, je vous permets de le protéger, je vous permets de le sauver ! J'écoute, j'entends et j'accepte ! Je les ferai souffrir, je les ferai pleurer, je les briserai ! Je les punis, je les châtie, je les maudis ! La génération née entre le demi-siècle et quatre ans avant la naissance de mon gardien paiera le prix de la trahison. Je leur retire tout pouvoir, ils seront ce qu'ils ont toujours détesté. Quant aux spoliateurs, lui sera un monstre toutes les nuits, elle vendra son corps pour vivre et tous deux n'auront plus leur place chez les sorciers ! Telle est la punition pour voler Avalon aux Gardiens ! _

Les elfes crurent que cela était terminé, mais la Magie n'en avait pas terminé avec les sorciers et surtout avec deux sorciers précis. Ceux qui étaient responsables de la souffrance des Potter. La Magie continua :

_-Serpent ! Ton âme ne pourra jamais plus être séparée et tu seras de nouveau mortel ! Toi monstre je te retire tout pouvoir ! Votre temps est terminé et votre souffrance vient de commencer. Vous serez hantés par les âmes de ceux que vous avez détruits. _

Les elfes étaient stupéfaits, ils ne pensaient pas que la Magie ferait cela. Elle devait vraiment être remontée contre les sorciers. Mais bon, c'était bien fait pour eux. Ils se demandèrent ce qui allait se passer chez les humains.

Liaran observa avec amusement les sorciers. Ceux qui étaient nés entre 1950 et 1976 n'avaient plus de magie. Les mangemorts sortirent leur baguette tentèrent de lancer un sort, mais rien. Rien ne sortit, ils ne sentaient plus leur magie. Le souverain éclata de rire et leur dit :

_-_Bienvenu dans votre nouveau monde, le Monde Moldu.

Les sorciers... enfin, les ex-sorciers regardèrent l'elfe avec horreur, puis ils se mirent à pleurer. Liaran leur cracha :

_-_Vous avez détruit la vie du Maître-Gardien payez en le prix ! Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bon courage dans votre nouvelle vie !

La licorne se cabra, puis disparut emportant avec lui le roi des elfes. Chez les Malefoy l'horreur était à son comble. Lucius se mit à hurler de douleur alors qu'il se transformait en loup-garou. Narcissa, elle, quitta son manoir, rejoignit le monde moldu et vendit son corps au premier venu pour dix livres. Elle se fit quand même cent livres en une nuit de travail. Quand elle revint au manoir, les protections anti-moldu l'empêcha de rentrer chez elle et elle dut rejoindre un motel qui devint son quartier général durant sa vie de prostituée, elle ne tomba jamais malade, mais au contraire soigna ceux qui avaient le SIDA par la grâce de la Magie. Elle se retrouva avec encore plus de clients qui la traitaient comme elle le méritait. Lucius lui hurla sa douleur et sa détresse à la lune, mais seul le rire de la Magie lui répondit. Il tenta de se faire accepter par une meute, mais tous les loups-garous le chassaient comme un malpropre, comme celui qui avait volé Avalon aux gardiens de la Magie. Il vécu longtemps avec les autres mangemorts mordus par Remus, en étant réduit à chasser des animaux sauvages pour vivre comme le faisait les loups depuis des millénaires, pleurant encore sur l'humanité qu'ils avaient perdue.

Loin de là, à Poudlard, Draco grinça des dents, furieux. Sa famille était brisée. Sa mère était devenue une moldue ainsi qu'une traînée et son père un loup-garou. Quoique... maintenant, il avait tout contrôle dans sa maison et il pourrait choisir sa vie sans avoir son père derrière lui. Il décida de faire croire qu'il était toujours furieux contre Potter par principe. Il allait se remettre à grogner quand il vit Blaise entrer en hurlant de joie suivit par Pansy hilare.

_-_Je suis libre ! JE SUIS LIBRE ! Plus de coups ! Plus d'insultes ! Plus de sort de douleur !

C'est à ce moment là que Draco se rendit compte que lui aussi était libre, libre de vivre sa vie, libre de choisir ses amis, libre de choisir son épouse. Il se tourna vers Pansy et lui dit :

_-_Pansy, je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux pas t'épouser !

La jeune fille poussa un cri de joie et lança :

_-_Je vais enfin pouvoir draguer mon gryffon !

_-_Qui ?

_-_Neville, il est mignon. Et maintenant que mes vieux ne peuvent plus rentrer chez moi, je vais pouvoir le draguer. Première chose, m'excuser, et ensuite, le séduire. AHAHAHAHA ! Vivement demain !

À Avalon, Liaran vit les elfes repartirent tandis que la rose se refermait avec délicatesse protégeant la Magie. Le souverain salua son peuple, puis retourna dans le manoir. Il alla dans les chambres des sorciers et vit un miracle. Aux doigts de Maureen et de Sirius, de Tonks et de Remus apparurent des alliances prouvant qu'ils étaient mariés par la magie. Ensuite, il vit un filament blanc quitter le corps de Sirius et plonger dans celui de Maureen tandis que dans l'autre chambre, il se passait la même chose entre Remus et Tonks. Liaran se précipita dans la chambre des maîtres et vit Harry s'élever dans les airs, puis devenir une lumière blanche et pénétrer dans le corps de Lily. Là, Liaran comprit. La Magie allait donner à Harry une nouvelle vie. Le ventre de Lily s'arrondit comme si elle allait bientôt accoucher. Liaran fonça dans les autres chambres et il vit la même chose. Les trois femmes étaient enceintes et allaient bientôt accoucher. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il toucha une petite statuette et s'exclama :

_-_Que le domaine soit clôt et que personne n'entre ni ne sorte tant que le temps n'est pas venu.

Un dôme argenté recouvrit l'île et protégea les gardiens et Avalon de la vindicte des sorciers qui avaient perdu une génération complète. L'économie sorcière anglaise avait perdu soixante pour cent de ses actifs, car la première guerre avait fait des ravages et des familles entières avaient été massacrées. Il ne restait donc plus que des vieillards, des adolescents et des enfants. C'était une véritable catastrophe. Les familles de sang-pure avaient perdu les chefs de famille et c'était les enfants qui reprenaient le titre. Tous savaient que les enfants prendraient leur indépendance et abandonneraient une partie des traditions pour vivre leur vie. Le Ministre ne pouvait rien faire, car le ministère ne pouvait s'occuper des affaires des familles au risque d'être hué pour dictature. Il ne pouvait que voir les anciennes traditions et les croyances des sangs pures disparaître avec les anciennes générations. Comme l'avait dit l'elfe, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Fin


End file.
